Tearing the wings off butterflies
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: Dawn, Overly excited, Bipolar and a wee bit insane. She's making a come back in The twins lives, and to the excitment of both of them here to stay. Read on as this girl takes the host club and the twins on a crazy rollacoster filled with adventures and partys! But will the twins find love in her? or their crazy stalker chick Taylor that is already planing the wedding? Who knows!
1. Dawnie-chan?

**Tearing the wings off of butterflies.**

"Kaoru-chan! Hikaruie! Wait up!" a voice called behind the twins, puzzled they turned around wondering who was calling their names, well, their old nick-names from middle school. That's when the saw her. Her long black hair flowed down to her waist, neon green and purple streaks made their way down her hair, flowing into her black dyed hair. She had on large clunky black boots that looked like they had a million belt latches on; she wore the school uniform, only she modified it to a certain degree.

It looked like it was dyed black, and the god forsaken arm ruffles torn off, leaving it to be almost a little black dress, almost, it was still the ugly uniforms that were required at the prestige school. Her Moss green eyes twinkled and a happy smile planted its way on her face. She ran up and gave them a bear hug. " It's been so long~! I don't think I remember the last time I saw you guys." She said pulling away from the shocked boys.

"Dawnie~!" Kaoru was the first one to answer her, launching into her, leaving both of them on the floor in a hugging fest. Hikaru sighed, watching them roll around in a hug and in their own stupidity.

" HI dawn." Was all he said and started to walk away when a hand reached up and held onto his ankle stopping him. With a scowl on his face he looked down. " What?" he spoke sharp and fast.

Dawn looked at him her eyes bigger and rounder then usual showing off her rare green eyes. " Hikaruie~. Do you not like me?" she asked dumbfounded as to why the twin was so cold to her.

He yanked his foot away from her grasp. " come on Kaoru. Boss won't be happy if were late." He stated roughly and rigidly walked on. Kaoru sighed and got up from their happy hugging fest.

Reaching out a hand he helped her up. " Come on Dawnie, why don't you come with us to our club." He spoke softly looking after his sour brother. Dawnie nodded and followed him down the buildings long hallway. Along the way she stared at all the paintings and beautiful stain glassed windows, this was far from the public schools of California she had gotten so used to. It was even better than the middle school she had gone to with the boys.

Finally after going up a large grand stair case, they reached a door that opened into a flower filled room. Wearily Dawn hide behind Kaoru, peeking her head around him to catch a glimpse, but still be safe. " Dawnie-chan its fine. It's only a host club." Kaoru stated and she stared with her mouth open when her eyes finally adjusted to the bright room.

That's when she had a laugh attack. She rolled on the floor in tears. There was Hikaru, her child-hood friend, dressed in a giant fuzzy tiger suit, making him look ridiculous to any one not under his charm. " Ha-ha-Hikaru… " she could barely breath as she laughed on.

He turned bright red and stomped away. Embarrassed at her hard core laughter, especially when it was aimed at him. She got up and wiped a tear away from her eye. " Oi, Hikaruie! It was just a joke." She stated defending herself as she followed him into a smaller room connected to the large music room.

" It was a mean one!" he shouted from behind a curtain, marked with a piece of paper saying changing room. Dawn sighed and opened the curtain, reveling a shirt less twin. " Dawn! I'm changing." He said as he tried to push her away, it failed.

" God, Hikaru when did you become a girl. Anyways it's not something I haven't seen before."

He growled and turned around putting on a black shirt. "Doesn't mean you get to see it now. Anyways don't you need to go hug Kaoru or something?"

Dawn came up to him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, sighing. His face turned dark shades of red, when she looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. He melted in her hands as he got to stare into her eyes once more. " Fuck off." She said plain and simple, catching him off guard.

He stared blankly at her and then it kicked in " Dawnie! Why did you do that!"

She pulled away and snickered. " You always used to fall for that when we were kids too."

He grew red again but this time outa embarrassment and fury " That wasn't funny Dawnie! Anyways why are you here? Didn't you move back to California?"

She turned around examining the room around her, grazing her fingertips along the expensive coach as she walked" Yeah, only because I failed the entrance exams for here. After a year had passed I could retake it. My mother was all for it, and I couldn't say no to getting to see you guys again." she finished and turned to him a smile on her face her eyes closed in happiness.

He turned and stomped off into the other room, before he opened the beautiful crowned door he kept his head straight forward only his eyes turned to see how dawn would take what her was about to say. " You shouldn't have come, me AND Kaoru are better off without you." With that he flicked his wrist and opened the door waving hello to his friends in the other room as if he hadn't even said a thing.

She stared after him, her heart about broken when she heard what he said to her. She had so hoped that they would be happy to see her, when she was in California, she had spent a lot of time thinking of the. Carelessly she walked out of the room to face a group filled with new people. Kaoru ran up to her giddily hugging her obvious to her sad broken face. " Dawnie come met my friends~!" he said as he dragged her over to the big group of cos-playing boys, each having their own brand on animals.

" You must Be Dawn Shor. It says here that you were born in California and lived there until the age of 11, which then you moved to japan and went to school at Gima private middle school. And you're also the daughter of the American Movie star Tilly Shor. Am I correct?" a boy dressed as a raven asked, dawn nodded dumbly; surprised that he knew her life so well.

A Boy stepped out from the front of the group staring at her with large brown eyes "Wait did you say that she is your friend, did you just met her? Or did you meet her in Gima? I thought we were the first to burst your guy's bubble of illusional isolation? and why didn't you tell us?" She asked the red headed twins.

Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged and said at the same time " We didn't think it mattered till now." Dawn giggled a bit then went back to being sour, that's how they used to explain things back in middle school to.

"Well I could tell the story if you guys would like…" Dawn stated softly. Hikaru gave her a hard stare but Kaoru along with the others sat around her in a circle like kids do when a teacher is telling a story. She grinned evilly at The angered twin and turned to the group " Ok well…

**(just so you don't get lost, this next part is Dawn telling the story of her meeting the twins.)**

Me and Taylor walked down the hallway trying desperately to read in Japanese. It was our first day at Gima and we should have learned to read in Japanese before we joined. me and Taylor were discussing about where room 103 was, not paying much attention to where we were going. That's when we bumped into Hikaru and Kaoru. It was funny to see how smitten Taylor was to twins. She couldn't tell the difference, which was funny because whenever she would talk to them she would hit on them, but always end up offending them because she didn't get their names right.

Well then she decided that it was time for her to ask one of them out, and I was all like, 'Taytay, those boys are bad news' but she didn't care. I didn't want her heart broken by them so instead of her writing a stupid love note, I did it first and told her I laid claim on them. I choose Hikaru because that was the one she said she liked most and if I just went for Kaoru there would be a good chance that she would just think it was cute that we, best friends, were dating twins together. I thought the plan was perfect, until it came to the time I was to meet them.

It was quite sad how Hikaru tried to be Kaoru, but I could tell it was Hikaru by the way his voice was deeper, and that I knew for sure from all the times Taylor would go up to them in class that I had gotten the desk right. I had forgotten what exactly they had said to me, but it had something to do with him always admiring me and that instead of his brother that we should be together' and I smirked and said…"

She was cut off by Kaoru finishing up for her " She said ' Have you no loyalty towards your brother? But then again how could you be loyal to yourself.' And she walked away from him, the first girl to leave without shedding a tear and the first to discover our tricks." Dawn smiled at him and he smiled back both of the blondes were in tears, and the brown eyed one was sniffling.

" What a romantic story! What happen next!?" Dawn looked at them in surprise, she thought they just wanted to know how she came to be friends with them.

Kaoru understood at once and he picked up the story for me, and Hikaru was still sulking in his own self-pity in the corner. Dawn grinned evilly 'he should, after the way he spoke for Kaoru earlier' she thought.

" Well me and Hikaru were so surprised, no girl ever gave us that answer, it was aways the same one that they would date both of us. And I could tell that Hikaru felt a bit smitten by her, I on the other hand was jealous of him. I never got the loyal type of girl.

Well I came up with this idea to be Hikaru and hit on this girl, to make sure that she could tell us apart. So it came about noon and the class we were in where at lunch. It was just about her turn to get her lunch when I cut a head of her, she was quite pissed that I showed up. I said ' was it true what you said about me in that letter? Because I think I like you the same way. I'm sorry for trying to trick you, I didn't want you leaving me for my brother.' Which it was partly true. It was the only love letter we ever didn't rip up, it was own our wall.

She started laughing and I was puzzled she pushed gently aside and grabbed her food then turned to me. ' Sad Kaoru-chan you think can trick me into thinking for Hikaru?" I was shell shocked not only did this girl realize it was me, but she was the first person to call me Kaoru-chan. After that we started to hang out with them more and more, tho Taylor never could tell us apart-" he was cut off my a grumbling sound.

" God, Kaoru-chan you make it sound like love at first sight, we only hung out with them because we were bored and we pitied them. I mean Dawn was basically the poorest commoner on earth, she is from America you know." Hikaru stated hovering above his brother.

Dawn sat up ready to punch him in the face but Kaoru beat her too it. A scream of pain rang out in the room and everyone gasped as lean forward in pain, hold his cheek " Don't talk to Dawnie-chan like that, you know that she isn't a commoner!"

Dawn got up and gently pushed Kaoru away from Hikaru" No he is right, I have no reason to be here, I belong in America not japan. I'll leave now…" she stated simply and soberly walked out of the club.

* * *

Good Right :D my first Ouran highschool host club story! Let me say that Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are the hottest anime guys ever :3


	2. Making up?

herro! sorry i have not been posting, i went on vaca! but its all good im here to stay!

* * *

Dawn ran out of the abandoned music room, tears filling her face. She never meant to be a burden on the twins, she truly thought they enjoyed her company but by the statement Hikaru just said her whole thought system on them shut down. It almost felt like hearing for the first time that your brothers were dead and that morning the last thing you said to them was I hate you. She could hear heavy, loud and fast footsteps behind her. She was too depressed to wonder who it was; she just kind of wanted to curl up in a ball and never see the light of day again.

She felt something heavy and hard slam her to the floor and send her rolling into the expensively decorated wall. Coughing a bit she looked up to see Kaoru on the floor, dazedly knocked out. It made her chuckle a bit; she was one of the few people that knew that the boys were real klutzes. She scooted over to the boy and rested his head on her lap, sighing, she always did go round and round with the twins screaming I love you, I hate you, always ending up in the end friends somehow. Such a toxic relationship could never last long.

She felt a steer in her lap and looked down smiling feebly. " You okay Kaoru-chan?" he smiled weakly then nodded, feeling a bit better that Dawn still cared. But then he realized why the floor was so soft.

"AHHHHH! I'm so sorry Dawnie-chan! I didn't mean to land like this! I promise~!" he wailed out, backing up against the wall as if she was going to hit him, which if he had done that on he would have had a broken nose and a face covered in blood.

She smiled sickly sweet to him. " It's okay I put you there. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left." He blushed a bit then his face turned all sour, as if what she just said bothered him .

" Don't leave. We really did miss you. Even Hikaru-" he leaned in close to The black haired girl and whispered " Don't tell anyone…" he paused and glanced around " but he still has the letter." She blushed that was a big thing. It was what started her friendship with the twins and what might have opened up the doors for more. " Look I know your pissed, I would be to. But come back with me and we can sort this shit out, then you can meet my friends for real this time. Okay?" he spoke to her knowing out of all the times he had asked for something that the puppy dog eyes always worked on her. She sighed and got up.

As she stretched out her lengthy arms, she commented " You owe me for this." He giddily got up and hugged her arm like a little kid.

" I love you Dawnie-chan~!" with that he dragged her back up the grand stair case, down a long colorful hallway and into the overly floral room.

**~Back in the room when she left~**

" I Can't help but feel offended by that." Haurhi said from her seat on the floor. All of them were quite surprised that Hikaru was so cold to Dawn, after the lovely story they just heard about them meeting.

What shook them up the must was that Kaoru had actual punched his brother in the face for real. Hikaru was still holding his cheek in pain. " God Damn it Hikaru! You drove her away again! Put aside your childish shit and focus on how much she has put out for you!" Kaoru screamed at him. " Every time Me and her get a little close you decide to be a fucking dick and drive her away! She left America, her mother; she even left Taylor, so that she could hang out with us. And you…. You couldn't think of anything else to say but that she is the Poorest commoner on earth!"

Haurhi held out her hand and reached out for Kaoru's hand to calm him down and give him comfort, but when she touch him he pulled away and scowled at her " Don't touch me." with that he ran after Dawn, who it seems was pulling the club apart piece by piece to everyone in the room.

Stunned everyone stared after Kaoru and then slowly their eyes darted to Hikaru. " What does he mean by that?" Tamaki asked him as he got up off his spot on the floor. Dusting himself off, he looked expectantly at Hikaru. "Well?"

The twin left in the room sighed and got up off the floor. " I'll tell you if you get me an ice pack, my cheek is killing me right now." He growled out to the blonde shuffling over to a couch before sitting down. Tamaki sighed and looked over to Mori.

" Could you please get him an ice pack?" he sighed. Mori nodded and walked away towards the mini fridge that they kept to keep Haurhi's box lunch cold. Grabbing the small tray of ice cubes he carefully put them in a plastic bag and gave it to Hikaru. Who in turn stared at and scowled as he put it on his cheek.

" Well, I guess it seems to Kaoru that whenever he and dawn get close I become a dick and scare her off." He said looking out of the large windows that ran down the length of the room.

" That's not an answer! That's what Kaoru just shouted out at you!" Haurhi told the boy, after he finished his feebly answer.

Sighing Hikaru sunk into the couch and into a lazily position. "Well that's really all I know. I didn't know I was acting mean. It's… just, I say things to her and him that I shouldn't have because I get a bit angry at them and there endless flirting I-" he stopped dead when the huge doors at the end of the corridor opened and Kaoru and Dawn entered in slowly.

Dawn herself stared at the floor, her green eyes glued to the floor, as if ashamed of something she did. Which baffled the group; she so far had done nothing to be ashamed of.

" I'm sorry. I might have over reacted to Hikaru's comment, and that you guys had to see me act that way." She spoke out softly ending her apology with a slight bow. She looked up sharply when she heard laughter. It was Hikaru of all people, and that pissed her off quite a bit.

He got up from his chair and walked over to her, hands shoved in his pockets. " You got nothing to be sorry for." He said simply and her green, hard gaze gave way to watery tears.

" Hikaru!" she said as she wrapped her arms around the boy, embracing him happily; drenching his shirt in tears.

He just patted her head. " it's ok kiddo." Everyone around stared at one another like they had just seen a ghost pop up and eat a donut. She whipped her eyes then pulled back from the hug, smiling.

" Well, now that I'm done giving you all drama, let me give you fun!" she said to the group of watching boys, excitement practically fizzing out of her. The others gazed at her questioningly.

Hikaru was the first to talk. " What 'fun?" he said fun sarcastically which dawn didn't seem to catch.

" I'm going to take you all to Disneyland!" she shouted out, but again all she got was questioning stares.

" Whats Disneyland?"

" Is it fun?"

" Is it American? It sounds American."

" If its American, some of us can't go, they don't have passports."

Voices flooded around her but she raised her hand a cut them all off. " Disneyland is a super fun place for commoners and rich people of all ages! Its super fun and it is American, so that's why it sounds American. I'm pretty sure you have one here, but I'm going to take you all to the original!" she said answering all there questions. " And I'm not taking no for an answer if you don't have a passport, as if any of you don't, we'll just take my jet and sneak you in! How hard can it be, Mexicans do it all the time."

Everyone blinked in surprise but Hikaru snorted in disgust " Why would we want to go to America, it's dirty there. And filled with commoners." He stuck his nose up and closed his eyes, showing that he felt too good for America.

Dawn glared at him then her face brightened. Slowly she tipped toed over to him, where he was in his own little world. Turning around she put a single finger up to her mouth, as a sign for the others to be quite. Evilly she reached up to his chin and pulled it down and gave him a peak on the lips. Turning him different shades of red when he opened his eyes to see that dawn had kissed him. " Wait! Why did you do that?!" he asked her rigidly.

" Now you have kissed a dirty American. Can you go now?" she asked, fake innocents glazed over her face.

He stalked towards the open door " Fine whatever." He stated before stomping off. Dawn giggled out loud, as if she had been holding it in.

Kaoru came up to her and draped his arm around her holding out the other hand for her to high five, which she gladly did. " You played him like a fiddle" he paused, a thinking face covered his own like a mask "I think that's what they say in America." He said to her she smile.

" Close enough, ok you guys, now that Hikaru is gone let's get down to business. Here is a list of shit you will need and the airport we will be leaving from." She spoke as she pulled away from Kaoru's arm and went for her bag where she just happened to have a list of stuff needed for a trip to Disneyland. " And we leave on Friday 4'oclock. Be ready. " she said before she grabbed her phone and started to poke at it.

" Kaoru! Taylor is coming~" she said a mock grin on her face. Kaoru on the other hand, sweat-dropped.

" Not her again." He said desperately.

Dawn smiled at the rest of the club then bowed quickly and walked out of the room with her fingers going hyper speed on her phone. " Bye~ see you guys on Friday!"

The group blinked in surprise and waved bye to her and Haurhi scuffled " What does she mean sneak in?"


	3. America!

**Notice, everything in bold is in English, everything not is Japanese.**

**~ Kay~**

* * *

So there they were, facing down a huge marble white home, surrounded by palm trees, green shrubs, plants, overly floral flowers in vibrant colors and a flowing fountain gizering up in the middle of the acre lawn. " Home sweet home!" A cheery Dawn shouted. Blinking they all stared at her then back at the house. It seemed a bit excessive even for the rich kids of the privileged class of Japan.

Dawn glanced around and coughed a bit from the uncomfortable air around them. She grabbed her black hard cased suit case and beckoned the group forward. " I know it may be a bit much, my mother likes to show off our wealth. That's why I decide to have a side building built just for me. If you want you can stay in the main house. But I always have extra rooms in my building."

The group followed her pointing finger and gasped, yet again. " That's your part of the estate?" they seemed to ask her.

She shrugged." Yeah, I guess." She stated. It was a two story building, with black trimming skirting a white finish. A grand golden door stood out with marble steps leading up to it. Window after window revealed room after room. " It's a bit mix matched, I designed it when I was eleven. I promise the inside is better –"

" HIKARU!" a voice raised above Dawn's voice cutting her off. With a bit of annoyance Dawn turned towards the voice. A blonde haired girl with bouncing ringlets of hair, appeared wearing a black corset trimmed with white and a black mini skirt with a white belt, topping it all off with black high heeled boots. " My love!" the girl shouted tackling the boy to the ground smothering him in kisses on the cheek and hugs.

Hikaru tried to push her off but ended up screaming for help. Sighing Dawn hosted the girl off of the ginger. " Taylor, Get a hold of yourself."

The blonde sighed then straighten herself up then sighed " Your right Dawnie. That is for later, behind closed doors." She said winking at the boy. He shuttered and Hunny laughed.

" Hika-chan has an admirer! Huh, Mori-chan?" the blonde stated, crawling up the tall boy's arm. Mori nodded in agreement to the small boy's comment.

" Hi, I'm Taylor, Dawnie's best friend forever! The only one! The greatest person in daw-"the ranting blonde's speech was cut off by a sharp deliberate cough. Turning everyone's focus to a tall red headed girl in an black tank top, tan cargo pants and black combat boots.

She had an annoyed expression on her face and she basically growled out " **You're not her only best friend. She has me and you and JJ. Speaking of which, where is JJ?**"

Taylor pointed up to top of the grand main building showing a black dot, barely in the shape of a human. Dawn waved out to the boy and the dot dropped rapidly to the ground, landing gracefully on the ground. **" Hi, Dawnie! I didn't expect you to be home so early!**" the boy paused the glanced at the large group of boys. **" I see you brought an entourage from Japan**." Followed by a laugh from him.

Dawnie laughed with him until she felt a poke in the rib. She glanced behind her shoulder to see Kaoru poking her in the rib. " What did they just say?" he asked her. She smiled at him then recited the conversation.

"The one who just talked is my friend JJ. The one with red hair is Cameron, and you all know Taylor-" she was cut off by Hikaru sighing.

" Sadly." He muttered sending Taylor off the deep end.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SADDLY! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH OUT ME?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!? HIKARU! YOU ARE A BAD PERSON! SHOULD I JUST LEAVE YOU FOREVER!? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?! " She yelled out, hot tears streaming her cheeks.

Hikaru just turned and sighed " Yeah that would be great."

Taylor Gasped but then gripped his arm in an embrace " It's okay, I know you don't mean it, you have just been in a deep depression because I left but I will let you know I WILL NOT LEAVE YOUR SIDE THE REST OF THIS WEEKEND!" Hikaru gasped and Dawn and Kaoru started to roll around in laughter.

Dawn sighed and then got up before grabbing her bag. " I'll show you to your rooms." She stated and Kyoya nodded.

" Good to see that at least someone wants something done today. The pitch black haired boy stated before grabbing his own bag. The rest followed and the black haired girl with highlights entered the small estate. " There are seven rooms upstairs, minus my own, JJ, Taylor and Cameron's. All of them are the same so it doesn't matter." She paused halfway up the stairs then turned around to face the group " Dress up nice, me, Taylor, Cameron and JJ are going to take you out tonight~." She said before continuing up the grand stair case.

Glancing around the group of men gazed at the décor of the grand hallways; most of it matched her clothing and personality. But when they reached the guest rooms they were surprised it was elegant, extract and defiantly not Dawn's style. " Dawn, who designed the guest rooms?" Haurhi asked the blacken girl.

Dawn smiled " My mother of course, she designed at the guest room to be alike, elegant, refreshing and luxurious for my guest… and also I didn't really care what happened to anywhere in the house besides my room and my bathroom…. You could say they were a 'no-no rooms' for my mother." Her statement was followed by a small giggle. " Pick your rooms I'm going to go change out of my travel clothes."

The group of boys grabbed their bags and headed towards the closet open rooms only Kaoru and Hikaru followed her. Really only poking her in the rib " Where do we stay? Where do we stay? Where do we stay?.." continuing on and on until she rigidly turned around.

Send a death glare she pointed back down the hallway " You stay in the guest rooms like the others."

They booed her then continued to poke her in the rib " Can we sleep in your room? Can we sleep your room? Can you sleep in your room?.." they again continued until she turned around yet again.

" NO, unless you want to sleep in my cat's bed; which my little Panda would not like." She stated before continuing on.

They booed her yet again, and rigorously poked Dawn's side… yet again. " You have a cat? Can we see him? Can we see your bed room?" Dawn sighed then gave up and pulled out a key.

" Fine you can see my room and my kitty." She unlocked a large dark red door and stepped in. as soon as she stepped in they heard a little jingly bell and a black and white plump cat came waddling in. the cat meowed loudly for Dawn to pet him, but stopped dead when he saw the two boys following her, he let out a low growl and fluffed out his pelt.

Dawn laughed and the twins cowered. " Why is your cat growling at us~!" Kaoru wailed out. Dawn picked up the cat and cuddled it until it started to purr really loudly, but it was like a dumb cat purr that way too loud but in short burst like he had to stop to breath.

" See, he is nice, he just hate people how poke his mommy in the rib." She sent them a death glare but a playful smile painted its way across her face. The twins sighed in relief when Dawn put down the cat and it waddled back into another extension of the room. " So this is my room." She said simple before walking off towards a large cherry wood door. Sliding it open it revealed her closet filled with skinny jeans, band tee' shirts, and wrist bands as far as the eye could see all of it had one main shade of black. She glared back at the boys " I'm going to change… don't go through my stuff." She threatened before smiling sweetly and slamming the door.

The twins glanced back at the door then at each other, a devil like face appeared on their own and they set about exploring Dawn's room. The looked around then frowned all of her wall paper was black impressed roses, everywhere. But most of it was covered in band posters. A giant King sized bed sat in the middle of the room and a black and lime green bed spread and had a dark cherry oak head board. It was very dark and black/gray window covers blocked out the light.

Sighed they set to work picking through her drawers until they found the treasure of all treasure. Her dairy.

The glanced at each other and Hikaru grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag to read later. That's when Dawn stepped out in a ripped up Evanescence shirt with a green tank top under layer, with black short shorts, and black converses. She smiled at them then skipped towards the door. " Come on you guys! Let me show you to your rooms!" she seemed so much cheerier then when she went into the walk in closet.

" Kay. So what's up with your good mood? You weren't this cheery before." Kaoru asked as Dawn as she lead them back towards the main hallway.

Dawn smiled as she turned to them and pulled out a small white bottle labeled *ANTI-DEPRESSANTI* " I get all weird when I travel a lot, these help."

They nodded like they understood and she smiled then turned back around. " So, like what's up with your room, it's so dark and a bit scary." They claimed.

Without turning around she answered them " we'll if you haven't noticed, I have a bit of a soft spot for darker stuff and music. I'm actual a bit sad, my mother toke down my horror movie posters. She does that when I leave because they creep the maids and staff out."

Hikaru sweat dropped " I'm glad that I didn't see those posters."

Dawn slowly stopped then turned around. An evil like look clouding her face. " Do they… scare you?" she asked and evil grin spreading across her face. They red headed boy shook his head vigorously no and cowered behind Kaoru.

"I'm not scared! No way! They.. they make me laugh!" Hikaru claimed but still cowered. Dawn laughed and just continued walking. Hikaru how ever did not come out from behind Kaoru; he rather used his twin as a shield from Dawn's scary wrath.

She stopped in front of heavy white doors and opened it up to reveal the room set up for the brothers. " Here There is an extra room if you guys don't share beds anymore. Kay~?"

The twins nodded to her and she left the room, leaving them alone.

" Hikaru Do you still have Dawn's dairy?" Kaoru asked and the other twin nodded, his devil smile appearing on his face as he fished the book out. To their luck Dawn didn't put a lock on the small book instead she just put a warning in the front page. Which to their delight was written in Japanese.

~ To Hikaru and Kaoru, If you try and read this book, you will regret it.

Love, Dawnie~

They glanced at each other then back at the page. " Hikaru, you know Dawnie… should we read it?"

Hikaru snorted " She won't even know we had it. How would she punish us."

Kaoru sighed then flicked Hikaru in the face " Then open it. "

* * *

reveiw please, it helps me become a better writer!


	4. Disneyland! or part of it

**Oi, I've had to rewrite this chapter so many times because my desk top is on the fritz. Hope it doesn't come out too bad because I rushed it a bit!**

* * *

Dawn grabbed Kaoru and Hikaru's hand rushing them out the door. They were the last ones in the stunning home because Hikaru and Kaoru had to 'grab something' which in all honesty Dawn thought was a bunch of bull crap. In order to 'grab something' the boys had dragged Dawn from the driver's seat of the black minivan she rented and drag her into the estate. Then of all things, made her wait down stairs for them while they grabbed something.

Finally she shoved the buffoons in the car, and hopped in the front seat, next to Kyoya. Who before anyone had the chance to claim it, grabbed it and spit fire at anyone who came near it, he was not a happy camper in the mornings. Sending a glance to the mirror just above her head she shifted gears and hald ass out of the drive way.

Everyone started screaming as she drove like a mad man. " Dawn are you feeling alright? You might want to slow down before you hit someone!" Tamaki shouted from the back seat.

Dawn shook her head and stepped farther on the gas paddle. " Taylor is driving my Mercedes, I must. Beat. Her. There. Your lives aren't worth the humiliation she'll give me if I lost the race!" she said, swerving to get to the other lane. They all held onto each other for dear life, Ironically ACDC's song Highway to hell was playing. But sooner than they expected, she slowed down and entered a parking garage that was at least six levels high.

" Why do they make them that big?" the twins asked, inspecting the guy that Dawn was handing money to.

" Because Disneyland wants to make as much money as possible, think about, 15 dollars per car where on each level holds close to two thousand cars alone… lots of money right?" the Twins nodded and then went and looked around at all the other cars around like little children.

Kyoya had his head stuck close towards his book, or as Dawn liked to call it, his butt. Tamaki was fawning over Haurhi like a little girl does when she gets a brand new puppy. Mori and Hunny where sitting there, eating cake together, more like Hunny was eating the cake and Mori was watching. And the Shady Twins where looking out the window like dogs, staring after every new person we passed.

Dawn curved into a parking spot and brought out a big bag from some place called CVS. Pulling out eight large bottles of sunscreen she handed one to each of the guys. They stared questioningly back at her, she sighed in annoyance.

" Its sun screen, it protects you from the sun." she said before putting on her favorite Eyore sweat jacket on. It was so cute with him sitting down and his stupid tail on the ground.

" Wait so if we put it on, we'll grow armor on our skin?" Tamaki asked staring intently at the pink bottle.

Dawn sighed and threw her hands up " Yes, because Americans spent all their money for research to develop that special cream that makes you grow armor on your skin." The Twins, Tamaki and Hunny, of course toke that seriously and tried to hand dawn back the pink bottle.

" Well, Americans are stupid enough." Hikaru said. And Dawn hit him on the top of his head, making him cry out. Kaoru was instantly by his side, fawning over his hurt brother.

" Oh Dearest brother, don't leave me, I Love you way to much!" he said tears streaming down his face.

Hikaru sighed and brought their faces strangely close together, like, I'm about-to kiss-you-so-you'll-have-to-deal-with-it, close. " Oh, Kaoru, I could never leave you, even in death."

Dawn just gave them a WTF look then stared at the host questioningly. They all shrugged " it's their thing."

Dawn gave the boys one last look before opening her door " Alrightly then. Let's go." The rest of the host followed her. Just as she was putting on sunscreen to her bare legs a black car came screeching into the parking spot next to them, scaring the pants off Tamaki. " Taylor! You lost!" Dawn shouted happily.

The Blonde girl got out on the car grumbly " I would have won if Prince Pees-a-lot was in your car." She said glumly, pointing to JJ as she went on. She was just about grumble some more when she spotted Hikaru, and her eyes light up. Sending her rushing over to his side." Oh my poor baby! You must have had an awful time in that care with Dawn! You must have missed me the whole time!"

Hikaru willed her to get off him but then just sighed " I'm not Hikaru, I'm Kaoru." Which we all knew that wasn't true. Kaoru gave him a look of horror.

" Traitor!" he screamed as he tried to get away from Taylor's grasp, which in the end she came back with herself snuggled deep into his arm, poor Kaoru had the help-me face, but none of them cared.

" Whatever! We must be off to the rides!" dawn claimed marching her group onward, Herding them like cattle.

( One Hour Later)

" UGGGGGGGGGGGGG, Dawn can't we pay someone to allows to go to the front?" Hikaru gasped out, Taylor had finally figured out that the one she was holding wasn't Hikaru. Quickly she had recoiled from the boy In her grasp then launched herself at the other twin, much to his dismay.

Dawn did the no-no finger to him "tisk, tisk, Waiting is half the fun! We could play games, talk or just sit around!" she said the last remark sarcastically.

" Let's play a game!" Tamaki shouted causing everyone to look at him, seriously, even the people who weren't in there large group.

" Let's play the who-would-you-date-out-of-this-crowd game!" Taylor shouted, joining Tamaki's ranks as loud. Dawn nodded thoughtfully but the others shrugged, not knowing what that was.

Dawn sighed seeing as she would be the one to explain, as Taylor was too immersed with cuddling Hikaru." Okay, Game is how it sounds. You pick who you would date out of this crowd. That's it" well the game was jest enough to get the okay nodded from everyone and Taylor raised her hand to be first.

" I would date Hikaru! Your turn Hunny-chan." She said fiddling with Hikaru's hair, having that lovey dovey look on her face. Dawn had to bite her lips to keep from laughing out loud.

hunny pointed to some chick with bunny ears on and a sash that said 21st birthday.

Everyone laughed " You liken' them old are ya' now?" dawn said. He shrugged and pointed to Dawn.

" Your turn!" he said cheerfully.

Dawn rolled her and decide to have some fun with this given opportunity. " oh, I couldn't bear to tell you mine, it would only put a wedge between me and Taylor." She said over dramatically, pulling a hand up to her forehead.

Taylor glared know what she was doing, dawn winked at her egging the girl towards her limit. " Who is it?" everyone asked at once, except for Kyoya and Mori, of course.

" If I say it… promise not to laugh?" she asked tearfully, and to dramatically, JJ caught on and smirked.

" We promise!" they shouted.

Dawn did a long look to the right, into space. " fine." She said putting her head down in fake defeat. " It's, Hikaru!" she shouted before running off, almost bursting out laughing in front of them. She sat on a bench not to far the their spot in line but just out of view of the group. For a second she was scared that they would all come looking for her, but then she realized JJ and Taylor caught on so even if the host club came after her, they would stay behind.

She heard someone running up and liezerly leaned back. It turned out to be Hikaru, much to dawns surprise. Who did he manage to get away from Taylor? He looked down at her scornfully as she gave him a devil like smirk.

" So why did you do it?" he asked sitting down next to her, smiling at the children playing with the moveable water ball, thing they had in front of Space mountain.

" Because, I really wanted to sit down." She said not looking at him, he glanced at her disbelief.

"_ Really_ Dawnie? Are you sure its not that _you love me_?" he asked jokingly.

Dawn scooted closer to him and put her chin on his shoulder " There's no question I love you." She said before playfully winking at him. She got up and started to walk back towards the group of surprised boys and three girls. Dawn waved and did this girlish run, that kindi made Hikaru want to laugh. Reaching up to the group he saw that they were next in line.

" We are so close! I can smell your screams!" Dawn said evilly, everyone stared at her, where she was hunched back and rubbing her hands together. When she saw that they were looking she straightened up and coughed a bit " Ya now, because your breath stinks?" she lightly said making everyone laugh.

Hopping on the ride, she sat in the very back, ending up with Hikaru, again. Pulling down the lap bar she looked over at him " Taylor let go of you?"

He shrugged and pointed to where Taylor was holding onto Kaoru. Dawn made an O' face and bit the bottom of her lip. " For some reason I want to ditch every one after this ride… Care to join me, my good man?" Dawn asked mocking a high class voice.

Hikaru laughed " Why of course m'lady. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter four! It was kind of slow, I really didn't want to write it, but I had to because I was getting to the good part. But on the bright side after two chapters of endless chatter their going to Disneyland!**

**And what's this? Dawn is ditching everyone with Hikaru? Blasphemy I say! Blasphemy! And Taylor, as Clingy as ever.**

**Also Iwolf0466! I like your idea for Cameron! Spoiler alert! JJ ends up either gay or having a GF**

** Please review! So I can spread love and joy to the orphans of the world!**


	5. The dog house

All right as you know, in the last Chapter, Hikaru and Dawn planned to ditch everyone, which didn't turn out as well as it could have, seeing as everyone came along with them. They went on most of the rides until they reached about midnight and poor Hunny-sempi was falling asleep in Dawns arms, which she didn't mind, he was just so cute!

She was quietly talking to Kaoru, cradling said boy in her arms when this old Japanese lady looks over smiles sweetly and says " Aw, you made a Beautiful baby. I'm willing to bet a shiny nickel that he has his father's eyes."

Dawn at first was like, just smile and nodded this old bat doesn't know what she is talking about, and then it hit her. She looked from Kaoru, who had a devilish look on his face, to Hunny, who was sleeping peacefully, cradled in her arms. " Oh no th-" she was cut off by the devil Kaoru who was smiling and nodding to the old lady.

" Oh, What a great eye you have, he is my pride and joy." He said, covering Dawn's mouth with his hand. The old lady nodded happily and turned back to the people she came with.

" Really Kaoru? You planning the wedding to?" She asked, stripping his hand away from her mouth.

He smiled and nodded " You never know?... but we don't have to be in wedlock to have a baby." He said wiggling his eyebrows like a weirdo.

Dawn just laughed at him. " Yes, there is also the saying it takes two to tango and I doubt you could keep up with me." she shot back, then stopped dead.

Kaoru looked over at her, a grin of the likes the world has never seen before appeared on his face, his brother, Hikaru, seeming to pop out from behind him. For some reason, or maybe he was always there but Dawn hadn't noticed." Was that a Challenge?" they asked her at the same time.

Dawn shook her head vigorously no but the boys just gave her large Cheshire grins " No, no nononnoono." She cried.

But the tisk-tisked her " Challenge has already be accepted. No take backs." They said. And she just stared forward, wondering what hell had she released upon herself.

~~ Next morning~~

Dawn always hated the mornings. It was too bright, too loud, and frankly too cheery. When she could, she would sleep in until two in the afternoon and go to bed at three in the morning. She was a night owl, and she accepted it, so in the mornings she is either the Devil himself or the stupidest person in the world.

And sometimes she was both. But today she started out stupid, when her alarm started to ring in was only 10 o' clock, telling her that she had to get ready to leave for a flight at six o'clock. Yeah, it toke about three hours alone to fully wake up. Then she had to pack, and eat and say good bye, and by that time her plane was in the runway about to leave.

She laid their just soaking him the warmth that her open curtains provided, when she felt breath stirring the hair on top of her hair, instantly she went to go pet her cat, Panda, because as most mornings when she was here, he liked to sleep on her head. But it wasn't Panda's soft fur that she felt. It was more like a face…. fuck.

She turned in horror to see Hikaru playing with a strand of her hair, staring down at her in mock surprise " I did expect you to be up so soon. Me and Kaoru just thought you looked so lonely all by yourself, in this big big bed."

She turned to see Kaoru on the other side of her, the same mock surprise as his brother. " Yes, and we decided you needed some company." Dawn glared at them then shoved them both out of her bed at once.

" Get the fuck out of my bed. And then pretty please, get the fuck out of my room." She said through gritted teeth. They booed her from the ground.

" Your not being very nice. We went out of our way to make sure our Poor Dawnie was okay." The exclaimed dramatically only to find themselves in the hall, and the door slammed in their face.

" She's playing hard to get I see." Kaoru said thoughtfully. Hikaru gave him a sly smile and pulled out a small black book with a fat unicorn on it.

" But Her diary tells me that she keeps a spare key to her room…"

" Oi." Dawn said landing heavily onto her bed. She had just woken up and then Hikaru and Kaoru decide to visit her. She felt like the walking dead. Stretching out her back and arms she sat up up and reached out for Panda, who had jumped up on her bed, petting him behind his ear. " I'm glad you never have emotional problems." She told the cat before rolling off her bed.

Grabbing a dark golden towel she went into her black room and started up a shower. She felt so sticky after a long day at Disneyland, in the Californian sun. It sucked. Unraveling her messy bun she turned on her radio, deciding that she would catch up on the latest music while she was still here and not hear about six months later in Japan.

After giving a good pat on the head to her whining cat she hopped into the shower. She was scrubbing her hair when her favorite song came on. Well it wasn't her favorite song, just one of those cheesy songs that she and all her friends knew every word to. And it reminded her of Taylor's love for Hikaru… mostly just Taylor's obsessive habits, she would be in love with Justin beiber too if he wasn't suck a dick when we met him on a movie set my mother was working on…

( Better dig two~ The Band Perry)

I told you on the day we wed

I was gonna love you 'til I's dead

Made you wait 'til our wedding night

That's the first and the last time I'll wear white

So if the ties that bind ever do come loose

Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose

Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell

Before I'll see you with someone else

Put me in the ground

Put me six foot down

And let the stone say:

"Here lies the girl whose only crutch

Was loving one man just a little too much"

If you go before I do

I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

Well,

It won't be whiskey, won't be meth

It'll be your name on my last breath

If divorce or death ever do us part

The coroner will call it a broken heart

( Dawn's point of view)

Humming said song I walked over to the mirror and wrapped the towel around my chest, then set to work straightening out my thick wavy hair. I really did hate it, but there was a rare occasion that my wavy hair came in handy. But that was rare. My Highlights always looked so weird when my hair was wavy, like they were clip-ons.

I was about half way through my hair when my phone rang from the other room, sighing I ran into the bedroom and reached for my IPhone when I spotted two smirking twins by my door. I stopped dead, and almost robot like I turned to face them.

They had the most evil faces ever! It wasn't even funny how evil it was, it made me shudder.

" Oh no Kaoru, look Dawn's perfectly straight hair is fake." Hikaru said from his brother side.

" Well, the book told us so." Kaoru answered pulling out my Diary from when I was super little, maybe like twelve years old. Truthfully I forgot about it but it still had some of my deepest thoughts and they had it in their hands. The tooth brush that had been in my mouth fell out of my gapping mouth.

They snickered and bolted out the door, and as my first instinct I ran after then, down the hallway with my hair half straightened and still in my towel. And ruefully almost the whole household saw me in that state. The twins thought they were so funny, they would truly regret it when I final caught up to them.

I thanked the god lord for all the trips to Disneyland and to the skateboard parks that southern California had to offer, or I may not have been able to catch up to them so quickly. Tackling Kaoru who had my Diary, I pinned him down and grabbed it quickly out of his hands.

But not as quickly as I could have, right as I was getting off of Kaoru, Hikaru leaned over and pulled the towel off me. I Gasped and grabbed it in the blink of an eye. I almost beat the shit out of Hikaru and Kaoru right then and there but thank god JJ and Cameron walked in to see me hissing curses and profanity at the twins.

" You Fucking pervs! How could you call Tamaki a Fucking pervert when you, yourselves, are pulling girls Towels off! I will fucking kill you for doing that, you Bastards! Shitheads! I'm not some Bimbo that you can just fuck with whenever you want! I sw-" I was cut off as Cameron threw me over her shoulder and JJ glared at the boys, putting himself between me and them.

Still starching and hissing like a cat, Cameron carried to my bedroom and set me down. " You Good?" She asked.

I nodded, directing a heavy air blow to get my bangs out of my eyes. " Tell the Twins I will kill them when I'm done getting ready." She nodded and almost slammed the door shut leaving me to get ready.

( Kaoru's POV)

Did Hikaru really just do that? I mean it was funny, but that was Dawnie-chan the almost level headed girl that never yelled at us. And the stuff she shouted at us. A girl should never have known half the words she spat out in rage.

Her eyes even, usually filled with caring kindness raged in a new fire we had never seen before. Her friends looked like they knew what to do when she was raging; did she do this often in America? Maybe she was sent to Japan to calm down and act like a lady. Her friend JJ was staring at us with a Glare of hatred but underneath that was that… pity? It was… what was Dawn going to do?

I looked over to see Hikaru smirking like an idiot. Maybe it was because he saw Dawn fully naked, or that he had been able to out Tango her. But the song wasn't over yet there was still a long time to go, and Dawn would come back full charge.

Cameron came in and laid her head on the table with a sigh " And she was doing so well to."

JJ nodded and patted her on the back " Tilly won't be happy when she hears." He paused then glanced at us " But she was in her right to blow up like that. Most respectable people don't pull other people's towels of."

I sighed, he was right. Our little joke went way too far. We were in the dog house, and I hated it.

Dawn came in with a scowl on her usually happy face. her hair straightened and in a messy bun ontop of her head leaving long straight bangs coming down on either side, Long black skinny jeans and a black clingy light weight long sleeved shirt framed her hour glass figure. Her signature black converses on her feet.

" So who's idea?" was all she asked as she sat next to Cameron.

We stared questioningly at her and she growled a bit under her breath.

" Which one of you conceived the idea?"

" we both did." Hikaru stated before I had the chance to say something, looking defiantly at Dawn.

" Did ya now? You realize that I'm trying my best not to leap across this table and beat you both to dead right?"

We both nodded and gulped, she looked scarier than Kyoya right then.

" It's okay…. I hope you guys realize that if you do anything like that again to me, both of your guys' blood will become my wall paint." She said with seriousness clouding her voice.

We nodded than she pointed towards the door and we scampered out.

( Cameron pov)

She slapped her head on the table looking up at me with her dark mint green eyes. " I wanted to kill them." She stated.

JJ laughed his cute little laugh " I'm surprised that you didn't do some ninja move and slaughter them both on sight."

She sighed then closed her eyes " Yeah but if I did it would be like losing two of my brothers. And that's not fair."

I patted her on the head " That means your much nicer than me, I would have killed them both as soon as they dared to take my Diary. There wouldn't have been' a chase down the hallway'. There would have been a murder in the hallway." Dawn let out one of her cute little girl laughs.

" Well I love them too much to murder them….. I have become such a pansy." She sighed rolling out of her chair and onto the floor.

ME and JJ laughed at her, while she remained under the table in a pile of clothes and flesh. " Cameron, JJ, you want to move in with me, in Japan?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

I looked at her with doubtful eyes " Taylor will want to come, and if I have to deal with her fan girl scream every time she sees those twins I'll have to pull out my hair."

JJ looked around then down at Dawn " Sure why not, if your gone I got nothing in this place."

" I Don't want Taylor to come. I want you two to come. She has already stayed in Japan with me… and what Taylor said was true I would shot myself if she came. Not that I don't love her!... I just want you guys…" dawn said.

I sighed " Fine I'll go, but I world sooner rot in hell then wear that yellow dress you texted me."

* * *

**So JJ and Cameron are going to Japan! Hikaru and Kaoru are in the dog house, and the rest saw Dawn in a towel…. Da fuck?**

**Anyways, I'm posting this to make up for that short chapter I pushed out the other day. Making me ahead of the game! Love you all!**

**REVEIW**


	6. back to the school yard

( Hikaru's POV)

" Why won't Dawnie-chan talk to us~?" Kaoru wailed pitifully watching said girl walk past, with Cameron and JJ in tow. He hair was died light purple and was done up in a large bun, holing up all her hair but a few strands. Right after the little trip to America, she claimed she was bored of her hair color and changed it to a new one. She was laughing about something that JJ said and I didn't understand it… they were speaking in English.

I flopped onto my back on one of the lunch room seats, sighing heavily. " I Don't understand a word they are saying. What use is speaking English while attending a Japanese school!?"

"was it something you said?" Kaoru asked staring down at me while I lay on my back. Obviously not going to let the whole 'her not talking to us' thing go.

" Why does it have to be me!?"

Kaoru huffed " You're the one who pulled off her towel."

" And I don't regret it." I stated.

" That's your problem."

I glared angrily at my brother." Why I ought-"

" What are you guys talking about~!" Hunny asked, cutting me off, skipping up to us, a plate filled with cake in his hands.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, Me and Kaoru never fought. Why would we start now? " We were just talking about how much we would enjoy it if Dawn would hang out with us. But we can't think of a way to ask her."

Hunny sat down with a piece of cake in hand. " Well that's easily solved, just invite her to the host club!" he said satisfied with his answer.

Me and Kaoru grimaced, we had and it wasn't pretty.

**TRY 1)**

" Dawnie-chan! You have been invited to come to the host club, by yours truly." Kaoru and Hikaru said with illustrious voices, at the same time with charming smiles planted on their faces.

She glanced up from her sushi then took another bite before pain-stakingly slowly she swallowed and answer. " I wouldn't even come if hell froze over." She stated simple before walking off and throwing her food away.

Leaving Hikaru and Kaoru stunned, with their hands still out and with their letter of invitation in hand.

**TRY 2)**

Dawn sat there, on a park bench overlooking the school's coy pond, her head thrown back in laughter, her face scrunched up in laughter too. She was surrounded by Kasonada, JJ, Cameron and some other guy with pure white hair and light purple eyes that the twins had never seen before. To say the least, the twins were not too pleased that she was hanging out with mostly guys.

" Dawn! I demand that you stop hanging out with these hooligans and come back to the host club this instance!" Hikaru yelled out stomping over to her. Kaoru followed more slowly and less then pleased with the outburst.

The boy with the white hair looked up in surprise and looked over at Dawn " Do you know these dudes, Koi?"

Her eyes blazed with unknown fury the likes of which you could not imagine, stopping Hikaru in his tracks. " Stop. Following. Me. It is fucking creepy!"

But Hikaru didn't seem to hear her comment only that the white haired boy had called her Koi, which meant love in Japanese." Why is that one calling you Koi, Dawn!? Why aren't you avoiding them like a good little girl?!"

Dawn's shrugged and looked away in annoyance. "You are starting to sound like Tamaki, Hikaru."

Hikaru stopped dead. The color drained from his already pale face. Kaoru sighed and walked over to Hikaru " Yup, you broke him." He said looking over his statue like brother. " Bye dawn!" he said, picking the statue up and walking off with it.

Dawn waved after him with a happy smile on her face " Bye Kaoru!"

**TRY 3)**

" This has to go right, or else…. We might not get to hang out with Dawnie ever again." Hikaru stated in a serious tone, trying to prove a point.

Kaoru nodded briskly and somehow they warped Tamaki into their mess of fails. The blonde nodded, waiting for orders from Hikaru, because the older twin was leading the attack.

" Now, there is Dawn. Remember the plan." The twin said and walked out from behind the planter, where they held their small meeting at. She was yet again in that small group of friends, laughing and Talking in English. "Kasonada knows English!?" Hikaru yelled out in disbelief as the red head started to talk to Dawn in her native tongue.

Tamaki shrugged " It make sense with his Yankee fashion sense and all." Kaoru nodded in agreement to the blonde observation.

" Whatever men! Charge!" Hikaru let out his mighty battle cry and charge towards the surprise, and annoyed group.

Only to skid to their knees in front of Dawn and beg." Please come hang out with us! We promise to behave!" the twins begged at the same time.

" Yeah what they said!" Tamaki added, adding nothing new to the conversation.

She flicked the twins in the foreheads but held out a hand to Tamaki to help him up. " Sure I'll hang out with you Tamaki… me and my group were just going to go down to the Coffee shop down the street, you wanna come?"

Tamaki nodded his head vigorously and followed the group out of the cafeteria. Leaving the Twins on the floor in defeat and self-pity.

It wasn't a memory we really wanted to remember.

We growled a bit under our breath as we saw Tamaki skipping in with a coffee cup in hand followed by, a less than enthusiastic Dawn, who had her own Coffee in hand. She spotted Hunny sitting by us and smiled really big and waved to him before walking over to him.

After pounding his tiny fist she sat down in front of us, an evil smirk on her face." Sup Hunny. Who's your day been?"

"Really super-duper!" Hunny said. Since when did he use that word?

" I bought you some Cake-pops from the Coffee shop down the street. I didn't know which one you liked. So I got you, Birthday cake, Red velet, and coffee. Take your pick." She said, pulling out three colorful circles on straw-like sticks.

" Of Course I want Birthday cake!" Hunny shouted reaching for a pink pop that she held out for him. She handed it to him and his eyes sparkled " Thank you Dawnie-chan!"

She smiled sweetly to him then finally looked over at us. She handed the other two pops to us." Cameron told me that enough time has passed and that I can stop being mad at you guys."

" What does Cameron control you now?" I said taking a bite off of the coffee flavored pop.

She shrugged " Its hard to argue with someone how carries knifes with her at all times."

Our eyes widened " She carries knifes around! And here at school!"

" Yeah…. Didn't I tell you I met her in downtown Riverside? Really pretty place during the winter, have this festival called the festival of lights. I was down there for that, staying in the old mission Inn. But anyways, it has its rough spots and I happened to be going through one of those rough spots, and I was ganged up on by some gang members. And JJ and Cameron came to my rescue and we have been friends ever since. But she still carries around her throwing knifes… she calls them her lucky throwing knifes. Or nife for short." Dawn said picking at her black nail polished finger nails.

" Sometimes you have the weirdest stories." Kaoru said in disbelief. I couldn't blame him. What the hell is a Riverside? Does it have a meaning? Whatever the case, the whole gang member gang up thing was weird.

" So what's up with you hanging out with that kid with the white hair and Kasonada?" I asked.

She looked sharply as if I offended her then sighed softly and laid her head on the table." Kasonada and I started to hang out when I bumped into him and he gave me this mean glare, and being from California, I brushed it off and gave him a meaner one instead." She smiled like she was proud of herself. " I made him shiver. I bet if I lived in California long enough I would have been the best driver ever! No one would stand in my way!" she shouted pretending to drive a car, with a mean look on her face and car sound effects.

" Kaoru and I nodded slowly not really understanding that someone could make Kasonada shiver. " What about the white haired kid?" we asked together.

" Uh, that was Mizore. He is like my best friend ever! We went to elementary school together when we were super little, I think like six years old. We are even tighter then I am with you guys." She giggled a bit to herself " As you guys have noticed, he tends to like to call me Koi, and so does Kasonada. Even JJ sometimes calls me it."

I felt my temper rise. How could she talk so fondly over anyone but us? I thought we were her only friends. It was not fair I had to share her with someone who calls her Koi. That meant he was one step closer to her then I was. I couldn't handle that.

Dawn jumped a bit as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. pulling out an IPhone she looked down and giggled a bit before texting something back really fast like. She glanced up at us then typed something down further. With another vibrate and a short giggle from her put her phone back in her messenger bag pocket and looked at us. " Nice talking to you guys I got to go. Kasonada and Mizore and I are going to go hang out at a coffee shop for a while." Shepaused and looked over her shoulder after she got up and turned to walk away " You guys can always show up if you want to." With that she walked away.

I growled a bit a turned away from her and Kaoru waved good bye to her. When she was gone he nudged me in the rib. " you could have at least said good bye to her."

" Yeah well, she is too busy with Mizore and Kasonada to notice it anyways."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. " Bitter much."

(Dawn's pov)

Was I to harsh? Cameron said to be fierce and demanding. Make them beg to hang out with me. and they did. And it was funny.

What I told them was true. I was going to hang out with Mizore and Kasonada but add on JJ and Cameron. I just wanted to see their blood start pumping. And I had, and it was funny. I saw Mizore was the first one there and I smiled as I sat down next to him.

" What's up?" I asked setting my stuff aside.

His voice was almost like honey and had a hidden tone of … Oi, I can't describe it. Anyways his voice was amazing to say the least. " nothing much, I have just been waiting for you. The others will be her any moment. "

" Sounds cool. Be right back, I have to change out of this stupid uniform." I said and scooted out of the booth, taking my bag with me into the women's bathroom. Once in there I changed in my rainbow fish net stockings and a plaid black and gray mini skirt. I wore a plain black corset, but had multi colored wristbands all up and down my arms. I, of course, kept my favorite combat boots on and stuffed my uniform into my bag. Walking out with it slung of my shoulder.

I smiled to Mizore and started to walk over to him when I heard a rough voice whisper into my ear " Hey Baby, you wanna play?" and arms wrap around my hips...

* * *

Author: Welcome to the first ' random talk of the charcters!'

Dawn: Burning cupcakes and lightinf school buses on fire ^3^

Kaoru and Hikaru: I don't like this Mizore guy.

Cameron: Stop wasting your time reading this stupid shity authors note and reveiw already!

JJ: i didn't even get to say snything! T~T

Taylor: Hikaru my love! i have come for you!

*the twins are gone on that note*

Author: Countiue reading for i have more cookies to share if you comment!


	7. Balls and leaks

**Thanks for the reveiws! I want to make a goal to have 10 reveiws and-and-and 25 follows... can you guys do it?**

* * *

Dawn turned to the man holding her and stuck out her tongue." No Fair Kasonada! I didn't even know you were here!" Dawn shouted playful, unraveling herself from his arms.

Kasonada laughed a bit and took her arm a twirled her around before letting go. " I still got a point. Because you know I will just come out victorious!"

Dawn scuffled then sat down in the booth seat next to Mizore, who was laughing. " You should have seen your face, you were all like, AHH" he said as he scrunched up his face in fake horror." It was so funny, I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud."

Dawn stuck her the white hair boy too " You are no fun! What happened to saving your dear, dear Koi?"

" What happened to my dear, dear Koi fighting off creeps herself?" he said eyeing her.

" I have my reasons." Dawn stated and looked away in embarrassment.

" What's up meh homies? you guys miss me!" JJ said, sitting down next to Kasonada.

Cameron slowly followed behind him, rolling her eyes at his statement. " You wouldn't believe that we were living the rich kid's life and not just some dirty ghetto children that got lost." She said, sitting down on the other side of Dawn.

Dawn laughed. " So when you gonna change out of the Shitty dress?"

" Whenever I damn well please." Cameron said, fluffing up the dress. "I would love this dress a bit more if its yellow tone didn't make me look like I had like orange skin."1

" Ah, but that is the point, to turn off boys; leading to less sex, and to less bastard babies and less shit talked on Ouran for being the smuttiest school in Japan!" dawn reasoned.

Mizore and JJ nodded in agreement" You are the voice of reason Koi."

Mizore smile very demon like " But that wouldn't stop me from banging you Koi." He said softly into her ear.

Dawn shrugged it off " Whatever float your boat I guess."

Right after she said that two boys with bright orange hair, popped out of nowhere and started to pound their hands on the table " DAWN THAT'S NOT HOW YOU RESPON TO THAT! YOU SLAP HIM! HE IS TALKING DIRTY AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT, NOT AT ALL!"

Dawn blinked in surprise, but then smiled her cunning smile "Oh, but what if my heart does so belong to him. For the shadow of marriage befalls me and yet no matter how I swim, the tides of fate never let me free." She nudged Mizore and whispered in his ear " Play along." The white haired boy nodded and Dawn gave him the thumbs up.

" My Father Does betroth me to my dear, dear Mizore. Unless some other man does not proclaim their love first." She dramatically sighed.

The two boys gasped and started pushing each other away, trying to tell their love to her first. She smirked and nodded in greeting to them " Hello Hikaru and Kaoru."

They stopped dead and turned to her. They had been wearing some sort of ninja suits that covered their faces, leaving only their golden cat-like eyes showing. " Hi Dawnie-chan!" the both said.

Dawn was just about to greet them back when Cameron lend across the table and tapped her on the shoulder " **Dawnie-bear! I just caught news of a school ball on Friday from some kid in my gym class. Are you going?"** Cameron asked her with a questioning gaze.

Dawn gasped "** there is to be a ball? And yet no one tells me? it is already Tuesday, am I so unlovable as to not be asked yet?" **speaking with an English accent, as through to pretend like she was royalty not invited to a ball.

**" Of course you are loved Koi, people probably thought you wouldn't really like it. it's very formal, even I hate going."** Mizore said; his head supported on the palm of his hand.

Dawn gave a cunning smile letting them know she was cooking up something "** Well, we'll just have to make it less formal."**

Poor Hikaru and Kaoru completely butted out of the conversation whimpered a bit " What are you guys saying?"

Dawn looked over at them and gave them a fake smile " Nothing dearies. Just make sure you are at the school ball on Friday."

* * *

Haurhi sighed and grabbed a bottle of instant coffee. Her debt was gone but the club still treated her like their dog. She didn't mind that much, but it often lead to her being the one buying supplies for all the random shit they do.

She was on the coffee run this time, her mind wandering about, think about whether she should start charging the bastards for the trips she makes to the store when she caught sight of light purple hair in a sea of natural black. Interested by this color Haurhi followed it like a moth follows a flame.

She was surprised to see Dawn, staring intently at a box of one day hair dye that washed out when you took a shower.

" Dawn, what are you doing here?" She asked, her arm supporting a small basket filled with food and such.

Dawn jump when she heard her name be called and sweatdropped just a bit when she saw it was Haurhi. " Uh, Hi Haurhi. I didn't know you shopped here. I didn't think anybody from Ouran shopped here."

Haurhi let out a forced laughed and scratch the back of her head " Well, I'm one of those rich bastards - no offense- so this is where I do my normal shopping."

Dawn laughed a bit " None taken, it's not like my mother got her wealth from being smart, or even through important blood lines. She just happened to be pretty and could act. Also in a way I am rich and I'm a bastard child."

Haurhi blinked in surprise. She thought that Dawn thought she was all high and mighty with her money and stuff. Haurhi actual kind of resented her because she knew Dawn's wealth came from nothing more than a stroke of luck. " how so? You don't seem like a bastard child. I thought your mother was married?"

" Oh yes, she is. see she might have married my father but I was born six years before that happened; Making me a child out of wedlock. But I don't mind. It's not like it is a big deal in America." Dawn said plucking out five rainbow colored dyes from the shelve in front of her. " My Father, Charles Shor, is head of the Kingston company, the one that produces props and such for movies, if you could believe. The company is expanded throughout the world making it one of the largest prop empires in the world. That is the only reason I was able to attend Ouran; because of his connections. Mother put of the wedding for so long because she wasn't ready to settle down. He didn't want the business world to know he had a bastard, so I'm basically cut off from the fortune until I'm ready to take over."

Dawn sighed a bit, like she was sad for herself, but then she perked up." But I don't really care about that just yet! I'm still a god damn teenager and I will act like one! Bye Haurhi! Thanks for listening!"

Haurhi blinked in surprise from the girl's sudden flight from the place and shuffled her weight onto her other leg " Why do I always end up hearing peoples life stories without even asking?"

* * *

Tamaki sat in the grand chair that was placed in the middle of the room. He was surrounded by workmen and, with the help from Kyoya, designing the Ball room for the grand Dance. He was so excited for the party that was scheduled to be thrown. He would able to make even the poorest of students feel like they were the richest people of the planet. Through love and flirting he would make ever girl feel like a rose among daisies.

" Tamaki, What kind of flowers do you want to be on display?" Kyoya asked writing something down in his book of secrets.

" Red roses of course! For they are the symbol of love and this ball is to announce our love to the young women of Ouran! So no woman would feel left alone, or arid to dance!" Tamaki shouted standing up from his chair.

Kyoya, nodded, not looking up from his book " That's all very well."

Haurhi walked in a large bag of coffee in one hand and some leaks in the other. Tamaki screamed out in horror when he saw the vegetables and hide behind his 'king chair'" HAURHI! WHY DID YOU BRING THOSE-THOSE- UGH!"

Haurhi glared at him and set the bags on a table " They were half off so lay off them."

" I could have given you money to buy something actually good for full price." Tamaki rebottled at her.

" I'm not looking for handouts. I'm perfectly fine with my Leaks."

The twins came in and glumly took a seat at one of the many tables set up. " Stop frowning, it scares away customers." Kyoya said without looking up from his black book.

The twins stuck their tongues out at the shadow king then went back to frowning. " Where's Dawnie-chan! I want to show her Usa-chan, she has never met him before!" Hunny asked, running up to the gingers.

" Dawn doesn't want to hang out with anymore. She has new friends." Hikaru spit out bitterly.

Hunny gasped and hugged onto his pink rabbit tighter " Does she not like us anymore?"

" No she hates us." Hikaru growled, receiving a gasp of horror from Hunny and a slap on the back of the head.

" I don't you guys and its best not to tell little children that I hate them. Unless you want me open up a can of whop-ass on your sorry ass."

" Dawnie-chan!" Hunny shouted, hopping over the couch the twins were sitting on hugging dawn around her waist.

" Sup little man." She said, patting him on the head. He giggled and held up his little rabbit toy.

" This is Usa-chan! I haven't got to show you him yet."

Dawn smiled down at him and kneed down to level at his height. " May I hold him, Hunny?"

" Sure!" Hunny handed her the stuff animal and watched closely as Dawn looked over the toy and gave it a ginger hug.

" You look like a mother right now." A voice said behind Dawn.

Dawn scowled and didn't turn to the voice " Shut up, Mizore."

Mizore laughed and knelt down next to Dawn and smiled o Hunny. " Sup, Mitsukuni."

The little boy nodded a greeting to him and went back to fussing over the pink bunny with Dawn. The twins glared knifes at the white headed boy " What are you doing here, Kustino?"

Mizore glanced up and before sighing and stood up." Why are you calling me by my last name? we're all friends here, right?"

" No, not right. You are trying to steal our Dawnie-chan away!" The twins said, trying to kill him with their eyes.

Dawn glanced up in surprise. " What do you mean 'steal me away'? As far as I know, Mizore was my friend first."

" Then why did you even bother to be our friends if you only need him! You haven't paid attention to us since we came back from California!" Hikaru yelled at her, fury blazing his golden eyes.

Dawn shot up from kneeling on the ground to having her face in Hikaru's " Maybe I like to catch up with old friends! The whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know! I like to have other friends!"

" But we should be the ones you care about the most! You seem like you don't care anymore, and its pissing me off!" Hikaru said, getting closer to her face, his golden eyes blazing into her mint green ones.

" Fuck off, Hikaru! Sometimes you're the reason I don't want hang with the host club! You are coincided, needed and have some mental problems!"

Hikaru lifted a hand a smacked Dawn straight in the face. She held her cheek and stared him straight in the eyes, her eyes holding hatred he's never seen before. Even more hate filled then when he had pulled off her towel. She glared at him then turned to Mizore who was shocked at what just happened.

" Come on Mizore. I don't think I'm welcomed here anymore."

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**JJ: This chapter started so happy like. What happened!**

**Haurhi: I wonder what is up with all that hair dye.**

**Tamaki: I was in this chapter :D**

**Kaoru: God damn it. FUCKING SHIT BALLS! WHOLY MOTHER FUCKING CHEESE PENIS COOKIES!**

**Author: Review before Kaoru loses his mind.**

**Kaoru: COCA BIG CRACK WEED JOINT!**


	8. Thee party crashers

**BtW this might be the worse chapter in the story, so bare with me.**

* * *

" Remember! Dance with every girl! No girl should be alone and sad!" Tamaki shouted, in a dark suit all dressed up for the grand ball they were throwing.

Every one of the host had on the same black suit that had their own colored bow tie. Kyoya's was dark purple, the twins' was orange, Hunny's was pink, Mori's was dark blue and Tamaki, the stud he was had blood red.

The host club had rented the largest ball room in Ouran academy. Filling it with the finest flowers, foods and the best musicians japan had to offer. Ladies' were lined up at the door squealing and laughing, coming up with a list of things they were to do first.

Kaoru wouldn't talk to Hikaru for a couple days now, but it was slowly wearing off the closer they got to the ball. Hikaru was a mess, an angry hot mess, but he had to put on a smile and pretend to care about this Ball. Or Kyoya would take his.

As soon as the doors opened for the party to start girls flooded in, pushing and shoving to get to the hosts first. There was even a few guys there, hoping to get lucky off the girls the hosts couldn't get to first.

All was well, the dance floor was a sea of mild yellows, pinks and a few deep reds as the girls danced with host after host, or danced by themselves. Everyone was adorn with jewelry and beads. All having fun to the classical beat of the music.

All but one. There was a girl, in the corner, a big black top hat with a wilting black rose tucked into the black silk lining, hiding her face. She had long silky black hair, but her dress was the most peculiar thing, she was wearing a black corset, black pearls, and lace covering it like spiders of their own black webs. She had on the classic dress hoops on but over a small black skirt and Victorian style boots on.

She seemed so depressed and sad, it attracted the attention of a certain host. Kyoya, glanced over in her direction, surprised to see her in there at all, he did not remember seeing her in the mob of girls entering the hosts' ball.

Being Kyoya, he could not just see her, he needed to know who she was. And that factor compelled him to go over to her and bowed politely. " My Lady, I haven't yet had the pleasure to meet you yet."

He spotted a smirk underneath the dark hat, reveling pearl white teeth, and with that the lights went out. He felt a swift breeze pass by him as the air filled with the screams of girls scared of the dark.

Suddenly there was a light on the stage, the girl next to him moments before, up there; she bowed slightly before throwing her top hat off the stage. Most likely hitting some girl in the face by the fact someone yelped out in pain.

She had a microphone with her, a dark gray masquerade owl mask on. It too had black pearls on it, but unlike the dress it had onyxes on it, making it sparkle darkly. Her eyes were a shadowy violet. Almost like smoke.

She smiled mischievously that put the twins to shame. " Welcome, guest of the host club. You may not know me, and I do not want you to. My job here is to ramp up your silly little tea party." Her voice sounded familiar, but was mixed with an obviously fake British accent.

Out of nowhere she pulled out a completely black Bass with the words written in pearls '**Black diamond' **along the neck of it**.** The lights came on completely revealing four others.

There was a girl with dark purple hair a white polar bear mask on, on a purple guitar, her outfit matched the first ones' to a T except hers was in the same shade of dark purple as her hair. There was a guy on Drums, his hair was light blue, an elephant masquerade mask adorned his face, making it impossible to tell who he was, like the last two.

Next was a guy on key board, his hair was dark green and he had on an alligator mask, matching with an alligator suit. Next to him was a guy that just held a mic. , nothing special, he had fiery orange hair and a fox mask. Last but not least, in Kyoya's guess was a guy that had piercing yellow hair and a yellow bird masquerade mask on, seating in front of the grand piano.

" I Doubt you'll know the songs we are about to play but, listen to the beat, let it sweep you away." The girl in the black said.

There it started, the beat she talked about. It started with a keyboard lightly playing as the girl started to sing.

**( We found love, Rihanna)**

**Yellow diamonds in the light **

**And we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

**What it takes to come alive**

**It's the way I'm feeling and I just can't deny**

**But I've Gotta let it go **

**We found love in a hopeless place ( 4x)**

The beat started to build up and up, higher and higher, until it dropped leaving the students stunned. But that's when a male student from America shouted " HELL YEA!" and started to move his feet with the beat. It stunned the hosts as the girl continued her song; singing about finding love in a hopeless place. Not really an inspired song but it got the point across. The girls that once swept over the host club gathered around the American, watching his feet move, screaming for joy when the boy with the fox mask joined him down on the dance floor, matching him step for step and managed throwing in a bit of high level tricks that put the other guy to shame.

When the song was over, This time the girl with the dark purple hair set aside her guitar and headed for the mic, which the girl gladly gave up as the purple haired one grabbed the mic off the stand. "Elephant man, give me a beat." The light blue haired one nodded, and like she said, a defiant beat came off it. then she took off, her lips moving so fast you would think Japanese was her first langague. Which Kyoya could tell it was not hers.

**This one is for the boys with the boomin' system Top down, AC with the coolin' system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach**

**He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho**

**I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**

**Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass?**

**He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass**

She went fast, like it wasn't even fair, her lips where like on hyper speed. Kyoya, noticed something about the songs, they sounded American. He searched around and found Tamaki staring at the dark purple haired girl like she was a god.

" Tamaki! Get ahold of yourself!" Kyoya shouted over the music.

Tamaki Blinked then looked over at Kyoya " Did you see that! she is talking so fast!"

" And she is also disrupting our party. I've already called my police force." On that note, about twenty officers stormed into the ball, sending the purple haired girl wide eye. The girl in black smirked and snatched the mic from the girl in purple.

" Good night every one!" she smiled and winked, the lights going out once more. And when the turned back on there was nothing on the stage that could have hinted that the band had sung up there. Leaving Kyoya a bit pissed.

" Did you see that girl in the purple she was so fast! I wish I knew who she was, I would totally love to hear her sing again." A random girl said, in Dawn's homeroom. Dawn smirked and high fived Cameron how also heard the girls praise.

" It seems we did our job." Cameron said, braiding her long sleek red hair.

" Yes, and I got to see the look on Kyoya's face!" Dawn laughed, she was the last one to leave and the one who, so luckily saw how pissed Kyoya was.

JJ slapped her on the back of the head " Shut it. do you want the whole school to know it was us? I bet that Kyoya is leading a man hunt on us."

Dawn held the back of her head and laughed " Its okay JJ its not li-" she was cut off as Kyoya came walking in. handing a note to their homeroom teacher.

The teacher, who could careless sighed and pointed out the door "Cameron, Dawn, Jeremy- johnshon. You are free to leave."

They gulped in terror as the hesteintly followed the Shadow king out of the room. Their doom certiny sealed…

* * *

** Author: Sorry about the choice of music. It was old I know, I only choose that stuff because they are like the only up beat songs I know. **

**Dawn: Terrible choices! Where is the shinedown!? ACDC?! At least you could have had Seether!**

**Cameron: I did a bit of rapping back in riverside, so I may have been better my Nikki minaj… but that's not hard….**

**JJ: Well, I'm dead. Send my body to California! Bury me under a huge willow tree !**

**Dawn: No thank you. **

**JJ: **

**Mizore: at least he hasn't got me yet!**

**Cameron: your next. **

**Kaoru: that was Dawnie-chan singing?**

**Author: Bye! And review! I'm so proud of you guys for reaching your first goal ^~^**


End file.
